The Weasley Brothers
by mjc
Summary: Sometimes enough is enough and one must take things into one's own hands.


**The Weasley Brothers**

Harry watched as the five Weasley sons gathered into a small group. As they huddled together, Harry desperately wished that he had an Extendable Ear in his pocket. He could tell that the five of them were plotting something and that he was the target of the plot, by their brief glances in his direction. He tried to remain nonchalant about it, but it wasn't working. If he had learned anything from living with the Dursleys it was being able to spot a fight brewing, and the Weasleys were not known for being even tempered. He looked around for any and all possible escape routes. He knew that he had a couple of minutes before they came to 'talk' to him, so he edged over toward the toolshed. Lying in the dirt next to the door he spotted a cricket bat. Glancing around and seeing that the Weasleys were now involved in a shouting match among themselves he bent and picked up the bat, tucking the handle under his belt, thankful he was wearing trousers under his robes. He also slid his wand up his left sleeve, tucking the handle under his watch band. Then he turned and wandered a little more down the trail to the pond.

A few seconds later he heard a loud shout and saw Ron being pushed to the ground by Bill, who looked like he could complete with Vernon Dursley for the reddest face in England competition, if it existed. The two eldest Weasleys took the lead, steaming towards Harry. The twins, rather reluctantly, following.

As they got close, Bill shouted, "Potter!" and drew his wand. Not waiting to see what kind of curse Bill could come up with Harry took the better part of valor and retreated.

He ran like hell toward the pond, with the eldest Weasleys hot on his tail. He reached the small wooden platform that extended into the pond and stopped. Turning to face the two enraged men, he stuck his hand under his robes.

"No drawing your wand Potter," said Bill. "Turn around and show your hands."

Ignoring Bill's command, Harry grabbed the cricket bat and swung it out from under his robes, in an arc. A crack announced that it connected with something and a shower of sparks indicated that it was Bill's wand. Reversing the direction of the swing Harry caught Charlie on the chin with the bat, dropping him to the ground. A swift kick sent Charlie's wand flying into the pond, floating away from shore. Throwing the bat behind him, he reached into his left sleeve and drew his wand.

"Stupefy," he said. The beam of red light hit Charlie right between the eyes, causing him to slump, bonelessly back to the damp ground. He then pointed his wand behind Bill and sent two powerful tripping hexes at the approaching twins. Finally, he pointed his wand at Bill.

"So, what the hell do you think you are up to?" he snarled.

"Too scared to stand up and face us like a man, Potter?"

"No. One thing I learned from many years as Dudley's punching bag is to choose my own battle ground. Now, answer me before I try out a few new hexes I learned. A number of which I'm sure your new bride would not enjoy."

The twins, deciding, for once that it would be more fun to watch than to do, sat and did nothing. Harry noticed that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and several others, including Fleur were now standing behind the twins.

"My patience is running short, Bill, so answer me, or I will just hex you where you stand."

"You hurt Ginny. You broke up with her."

"What is between the two of us is just that, between the two of us, you idiot. You should keep your nose out of other people's business. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"We were going..."

"Going to what? Rough me up a bit, hurt me a little. Maybe I should let you. You doing your worst would hurt a whole hell of a lot less than if the one thing...person... in this world that I truly love got injured or killed because of me. If you haven't realized it yet, the only one that Voldemort wanted dead more than Dumbledore is ME!"

Bill stared at Harry, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I didn't know."

"You were supposed to be pretty damn swotty and you never figured it out?"

"No, not that Voldemort wanted you dead. But that you really loved her...loved and understood it enough to give her up. I just thought you were being an arrogant prat."

Harry glanced over Bill's shoulder and noticed that Ginny had her head buried in Ron's chest. Fleur and Hermione were hugging her and patting her on the back. Arthur was walking toward Harry and his son.

"I think that is enough, Bill. You go back up to the rest of your guests. I'll talk to Harry. Fred, George, give Bill a hand with your brother."

The two had an evil gleam in their eyes as they stood. Nodding, they ran and pushed Bill into the pond. Grabbing Charlie, Fred mumbled 'Ennervate' before he and George dumped the half stunned man into the pond.

Arthur shook his head and mumbled, "That's not exactly what I meant by give them a hand."

Dripping wet and covered in weeds and mud the two men lurched out of the pond. Fleur grabbed Bill by the ear and led him off, in a torrent of French that if Harry had understood the language would have had him thoroughly blushing. Molly, who had joined the group last, did the same to Charlie. Arthur looked at the twins, letting them know that they were not entirely off the hook. Ron and Hermione led Ginny to Harry and her father. The rest of the crowd turned and walked back to the garden.

Arthur looked at Harry, "I understand what you were trying to do, but I think you made a mistake. The two of you need to talk. Ron, Hermione, let's leave them here to talk?"

"Did you mean that?" said Ginny, between sobs.

"Yes. If you...if he...hurt you it would kill me. If you died I would have no reason to live. I finally understand what I...Ginny...I am not very good at this." He put two fingers to her lips, "I never had any one to say this to before, but I love you, at least as I understand what it means."

She looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes, pushing his fingers aside, she mummered, "I love you too."


End file.
